


one cigarette (with you)

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин курит ранним зимним утром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one cigarette (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> для чудесной малины

Когда мать узнала, что он начал курить, Дин только пожал плечами и закрыл за собой дверь на балкон. Чуть позже она разрешила ему курить на кухне, и сама, выпив, могла утащить из пачки одну или две сигареты. Они никогда не обсуждали это. 

Деньги на сигареты он тратил не свои.

Спустя несколько лет потребность в никотине стала чуть меньше, но пачка всегда болталась где-то на дне рюкзака или сумки. Рядом с паспортом, фотоаппаратом и кошельком – со всем самым необходимым.

Когда Дин брал машину в прокат, вечно забывал в бардачке зажигалки. Ни одна из них не оставалась у него дольше двух недель.

Так что он научился всегда иметь в запасе хотя бы три зажигалки и всегда уходить курить на улицу, даже если там было чертовски холодно. 

Как и в ту зиму.

Дым или пар, Дин не мог разобрать, только затягивался еще сильнее, почти давясь и не желая снова возвращаться в трейлер. Все мысли крутились только вокруг кровати, покинутой уже больше часа назад.

– Внутри покурить ты не можешь по каким-то этическим соображениям? – в голосе Эйдана (как обычно) и смешинка и серьезность.

– Не знаю твоего отношения к сигаретам, – соврал Дин. Он был в курсе, что Эйдан курит, уже спустя месяц их знакомства. 

Тернер своей попыткой скрыть от всех свою тайну больше походил на наивного ребенка, уверенного, что никто не понял, кто съел последнее печенье или раньше остальных распаковал подарок от Санты.

– Зимой оно более чем положительное.

Вот так Эйдан, стоя в распахнутой куртке и с какой-то немыслимой прической недавно проснувшегося человека, отобрал сигарету Дина. К слову, она была предпоследней.

– Тебе стоит попробовать другие, у меня есть с собой.

Дин посмотрел на темно-красную пачку, ярко контрастирующую с бледными от холода пальцами Эйдана. У кого вообще они от холода бледнеют? Пальцы Дина были как в кровь опущены.

– Спасибо.

Прикурил он тоже от зажигалки Эйдана.

– И как тебе?

Почему взгляд Эйдана был хитрым: от дыма, от интереса или от солнца, исправно поднявшегося ровно над крышами трейлером – Дин не знал.

– Неплохо.

– Другого ответа я и не ожидал, дружище.

Эйдан выдохнул в последний раз, втоптал бычок в мерзлую землю, окрашивая снег серым пеплом.

– Кстати, я не против курения в своем трейлере. Пусть это и запрещено, но для тебя можно сделать исключение, – он почти поскользнулся на ступеньке и только со второй попытки закрыл за собой дверь.

Дин понял, что об аллергии Адама на дым Эйдан так ничего и не узнал.


End file.
